


Research Institute of Abnormals

by 93rdfragment



Series: Abnormals Alternate Universe [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh of a series of articles to introduce some of the key events leading up to the world in Tadhana (wip for exordium 2016). There are no mentions of EXO members and ex-members in these articles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Institute of Abnormals

**Author's Note:**

> As seen from the website of the Research Institute of Abnormals (RIA) in the year 2031.

** HISTORY **

The Research Institute of Abnormals, otherwise known as RIA, was first conceived during the meeting after the second abnormal incident on March 15, 2014 involving a 6 year old telepath. It was finalized when the Instillation of Servility among Abnormals Act (2014), or ISA Act, was signed.

The construction for RIA’s facilities started on April 21, 2014, a week after the ISA Act became effective. It took one year and five months for it to be finished. Architects, engineers, and scientists were employed to guarantee it could withstand holding abnormals. As the construction was on-going, detained abnormals were placed within military barracks. RIA was inaugurated on September 15, 2015.

Upon its opening, RIA had two departments, namely the Research and Experimentation Department and the Instillation and Training Department. The initial employees of RIA’s Research and Experimentation Department, or RED, consisted of 1 director, 10 researchers, 4 doctors, 4 nurses, and several personnel. The initial employees of RIA’s Instillation and Training Department, or ITD, consisted of 2 lieutenant generals, 3 colonels, and 9 officers.

On 2018, RIA’s departments became the three known today. The RED split off into two, namely Origin Research Department and Powers Experimentation Department, while the ITD remained the same. As the name suggests, the Origin Research Department, commonly referred to as OriDep, is focused on finding out the origins of abnormals and the activation of their powers. On the other hand, the Powers Experimentation Department, commonly referred to as PoEx, is focused on the scope and limitations of the different powers displayed by the abnormals.

The number of employees has since grown as more abnormals are detained within RIA. The security of the institution has also been strengthened.

**  
PROFILE  
**

RIA’s main objectives, quoted from the ISA Act, are as follows:  
 _(1) finding and detaining abnormals,_  
(2) instillation of servility within abnormals,  
(3) investigation of the origin of abnormals and their powers,  
(4) experimentation of methods in controlling powers, and  
(5) monitoring of abnormals and subsequent punishing should the abnormal misbehave.

RIA is located along the mountains of Sehyeol-ri, Cheolwon-gu, Gangwon-do. It’s built where there will be minimal casualties in accordance to the ISA Act. No person is allowed within 4 miles of RIA unless authorized. Due to the strict observation of this rule, throughout its 16 years of operation, RIA is proud to state that there have been no casualties outside of its facilities and employees.

The only authorized persons who are not direct employees and officials working in RIA are the President, the Minister of Defense, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the janggwan level (highest ranking) military officials. Any researchers or doctors outside of RIA must present an official invitation from the directors of the departments. No media personnel is allowed to prevent information leak that could be detrimental to the security of the nation.

RIA has 2 main buildings, one for OriDep and PoEx and one for ITD. These buildings have undergone several renovations throughout the years due to incidences with abnormals or experiments. There is another building a mile away where employees and officials may choose to stay in when not on duty. It is fully equipped with living essentials.

There are currently 6 researchers, 15 research assistants, 5 doctors, and 5 nurses in OriDep; 17 researchers, 33 research assistants, 14 doctors, and 28 nurses in PoEx; 2 lieutenant generals, 2 colonels, 4 captains, 4 first lieutenants, and 20 sergeants in ITD; 20 private first class officials in securing the premises; and 27 personnel in maintaining the facilities.


End file.
